1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to graphics systems and software that manage and render three-dimensional graphics data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system typically relies upon its graphics system for producing visual output on the computer screen or display device. Early graphics systems were only responsible for taking what the processor produced as output and displaying it on the screen. In essence, they acted as simple translators or interfaces. Modem graphics systems, however, incorporate graphics processors with a great deal of processing power. They now act more like coprocessors rather than simple translators. This change is due to the recent increase in both the complexity and amount of data being sent to the display device. For example, modern computer displays have many more pixels, greater color depth, and are able to display more complex images with higher refresh rates than earlier models. Similarly, the images displayed are now more complex and may involve advanced techniques such as anti-aliasing and texture mapping.
As a result, without considerable processing power in the graphics system, the CPU would spend a great deal of time performing graphics calculations. This could rob the computer system of the processing power needed for performing other tasks associated with program execution and thereby dramatically reduce overall system performance. With a powerful graphics system, however, when the CPU is instructed to draw a box on the screen, the CPU is freed from having to compute the position and color of each pixel. Instead, the CPU may send a request to the video card stating “draw a box at these coordinates.” The graphics system then draws the box, freeing the processor to perform other tasks.
Generally, a graphics system in a computer (also referred to as a graphics system) is a type of video adapter that contains its own processor to boost performance levels. These processors are specialized for computing graphical transformations, so they tend to achieve better results than the general-purpose CPU used by the computer system. In addition, they free up the computer's CPU to execute other commands while the graphics system is handling graphics computations. The popularity of graphical applications, and especially multimedia applications, has made high performance graphics systems a common feature of computer systems. Most computer manufacturers now bundle a high performance graphics system with their systems.
Since graphics systems typically perform only a limited set of functions, they may be customized and therefore far more efficient at graphics operations than the computer's general-purpose central processor. While early graphics systems were limited to performing two-dimensional (2D) graphics, their functionality has increased to support three-dimensional (3D) wire-frame graphics, 3D solids, and now includes support for three-dimensional (3D) graphics with textures and special effects such as advanced shading, fogging, alpha-blending, and specular highlighting.
To take advantage of the new capabilities of both graphics systems and modern CPUs in general, graphics application program interfaces (“APIs”) have been developed. An API is a set of routines, protocols, and/or tools for building software applications. An API attempts to simplify the task of developing a program by providing building blocks needed by programmers to create their application. One example of a popular API is Microsoft Corporation's Win32 API.
While graphics API have been successful in allowing programmers to rapidly develop graphical applications, the recent increase in the complexity of the scenes being rendered is placing ever greater demands on the CPUs and graphics systems that are executing the applications. Traditionally, when tasks become too computationally intensive for a single CPU, multiple CPU systems are used. These multiple CPU systems utilize parallel processing to divide the computations among two or more processors. However, typical graphics APIs are not well suited to allow parallel processing, particularly over a network. Thus, a system and method for efficiently managing the creation, updating, and rendering of a complex scene is needed. In particular, a system and method capable of being implemented in an API and capable of supporting distributed processing in a networked setting is also desired.